Kai-Lan's Vampire Crisis
Kai-Lan turned into a vampire when she got bitten by a bat and she ask help from Emily to change her back. Meanwhile, Katie and Milly started arguing and eventually don't want to talk to each other again while Phineas and Isabella tried to help them becoming friends again. Episode Summary Kai-Lan is seen gazing on the star using a telescope.Just when when she saw a shooting star,a bat showed up and bites her neck."Ow"Kai-Lan said in pain.Realising that the bat must've bitten her,she thinks it's just an ordinary bat bite.She then head back to her house to get some sleep.The next day,Emily and Kiki head inside Kai-Lan's Universe,wondering why the help reciever opens the portal to this dimension.She then saw Rintoo,Tolee and HoHo in front of Kai-Lan's house.Emily head over there and ask Rintoo what happened. Meanwhile,Katie and Milly argues over which patches they wanted to obtain.For Milly,she wanted to get a Daisy Finder Patch but for Katie she wanted to get a Dandelion Finder Patch.Phineas and Isabella witnessed them arguing.After a log argue,Katie and Milly decided not to talk to each other again as they walk away from each other."This is terrible.They don't want be friends anymore"Isabella said.Phineas decides to help them be friends again.Back in the Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe,after Rintoo explains the whole,Emily and Kiki head inside the house after Kiki managed to open the door.Kai-Lan told them to stay back.Emily assures her it's gonna be fine.Kai-Lan then walk out of the shadow,revealing that she had turn into a vampire (much to the other's surprise).Meanwhile,Katie is inside Danville Forest to look for some Dandelions and she's appproached by Phineas who convice her to talk to Milly.Katie refuses,saying that that she don't want to talk to Milly ever again. Back in the Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe,Kai-Lan explains that she got bitten by a bat last night and that might have been the cause.As the others discuss on how to turn kai-Lan back to normal,Kai-Lan simply walks away without anyone noticing.Meanwhile,Isabella approaches Milly who is currently looking for a Daisy.She ask her to give Katie a chance but Milly told her that she don't want to be Katie's friend anymore.The scene switches to Phineas and Isabella regrouping at the Danville Park,wondering what are they suppose to do now.They saw AkaRed fighting a bunch of Gormins on the other side.Phineas then had an idea. Back in the Ni Hao Kai-Lan Universe,HoHo notices that Kai-Lan has gone missing.The gang head outside to find her.Kai-Lan is seen running through her hometown as the song Lonely Vampire plays.Back in the 1st Dimension,Katie and Milly met much to their dismay.And then,they saw Phineas and Isabella being held hostage by a 'masked figure'."We gotta do something"Milly said.Katie then saw a rope.She then had an idea and whispers to Milly.Milly seems to unterstand her plan.Katie grabs the rope and fling it's other end to Milly.After Katie lets go of the rope,Milly then fling the rope to Phineas and Isabella who proceeds to grab it with their mouth."Okay Milly,let 'er rip"Katie said.Milly is seen with a crane which holds the rope.Milly pull the lever,pulling Phineas and Isabella to the ground. After what has happened,Katie and Milly apologize to each other and decide to be friends again.After they leave,Phineas thanked the masked man,who's actually AkaRed using the Magiranger powers for his help.Back in the Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe,Emily and Kiki managed to corner Kai-Lan.LuLu then showed up as Emily explained the whole thing to her.Just as Emily tries to think of a way to change her back,LuLu approaches Kai-Lan and injects her with the cure (which contains garlic and mostly Vitamin-C).Kai-Lan turned back to normal.LuLu explained that she create the cure in case if the vampire bat who got loose from the zoo bites someone and turned her into a vampire.Kai-Lan regains consiousness,wondering what has happened.LuLu give her a piggyback ride home. "Well,this is unexpected"Emily said. Songs *Lonely Vampire End Credits Reprise of Lonely Vampire Character Appearances (bolds indicate major role, italics indicate minor character, underlines indicate first appearance) 'A-Plot Characters' *'Emily Kinney' *'Kiki the Fox' *'Kai-Lan' *'Rintoo' *'Tolee' *'HoHo' *'LuLu' 'B-Plot Characters' *'Katie' *'Milly' *'Phineas Flynn' *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' *'AkaRed' *''Gormins'' *''Pedro'' *''Sally'' Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' 'The "Too Young" Line' none 'Ferb's Line' none 'Whatcha Doin 'Perry's entrance to his lair' ''none 'Evil Jingle' none Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode aired as a Halloween episode despite not airing in Halloween at all. *Emily-2 is absent from this episode. *AkaRed appeared since Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter: The Christmas Miracle *Emily says Iantha's catchprase "Holy bananas" when she find out that Kai-Lan ran away. *The episode is titled What's Wrong, Kai-Lan? (どうしたの、カイ・ラン？ Do shita no, Kai-Ran?) in Japanese. Errors *Emily's shoes is miscoloured as her shirt on some scenes. *The door of Kai-Lan's house is miscoloured blue when Kiki managed to open the door. *Kai-Lan's shirt is coloured yellow when she reveals that she had become a vampire. *One of Phineas' stripe is coloured red when he saw AkaRed. Continuity *This is the 2nd time someone got turn to a vampire(in this case, Kai-Lan). The first time was Candace back in "The Curse of Candace". Technically, the song Lonely Vampire is from that episode. *A Bango-Ru signboard is seen behind AkaRed ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Phineas mentions Katie and Milly's friendship break-up is worse that being sent to his doom. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Allusions *The sign next to Kai-Lan during Lonely Vampire reads TF:P. It's an acronym for Tranformers: Prime. *'Kamen Rider W' - The symbol at the back of Milly's cellphone looks similar to the Cyclone Gaia Memory symbol. *AkaReds' disguise resembles Darth Maul from Star Wars. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jade-Lianna Peters as Kai-Lan *Jack Samson as Rintoo *Khamani Griffin as Tolee *Angie Wu as HoHo *Beverly Duan as LuLu *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Toru Furuya as AkaRed Category:Fanon Works